The present invention relates to a mobile communication terminal having a hands-free speech state and a computer program for switching over to the hands-free speech state, at a mobile communication terminal that can simultaneously operate a speech function and one of the other functions, such as a browsing information function on the Internet, an e-mail transmitting or receiving function, and an executing one of the other application functions by a multi-task. In particular, in case that a function in addition to the speech function is used during its speech state, the mobile communication terminal having the hands-free speech state switches over the speech state to the hands-free speech state automatically.
